Pokemon: The Silver Adventures
by Scissorproblem
Summary: Basically pokemon silver, but with a few side stories along the way


First attempt at writing a fan fiction. ever. Anyway, I recently got addicted to pokemon silver again, and thought it would be awesome to write out the outline of the plot in a fanfic, with bits added in. It's kinda crappy, but ohwell.

-Scissorproblem

* * *

Chapter 1 - Overslept

It begins with a bedroom.

"Ah! Crap! Crap!"

It's a medium sized room, that on the whole is pretty bare.

"Stupid alarm clock! Why can't you work when I want you too!"

In fact, it's not so much a bedroom as much as a room with a bed in it. It's the kind of room that is use for sleeping and pretty much nothing else, which was exactly what it's owner is currently asleep. The fourteen-year-old youth is of average height, with medium length jet black hair, brown eyes, and the sort of healthy tinge that comes from playing outside a lot. The boy's name is Silver, and he's overslept.

"Silver, get down here now! it's eleven o'clock already, and professor Elm wanted to see you today!"

Stirring, Silver had some vague recollection of the previous day. Something about going on a mission for professor Elm. A chance to leave his small, slow-paced town for the first time - as these thoughts entered his head, Silver leapt out of bed and quickly dressed himself in his usual attire - shorts, trainers, a jumper, and a baseball cap worn backwards.

"Coming mom!" he yelled, as he struggled to put his socks on while combing his hair.

"It's about time you got up,"She said, as she got up to greet him. "I've been shouting for ten minutes. Hurry up or the professor'll think you're not coming."

"Sorry, mom . . ." He said, looking to the ground, worried. "I'll go there right away."

He bolted for the door.

"Wait up, Silver!" she yelled. "You forgot your pokegear!"

"Oops . . ." thought Silver.

"I just had it fixed, so try not to break it this time, okay?" She said, sternly.

"Yes, mom." sighed Silver. It wasn't his fault that it got broken in the first place. If that kid with the glasses hadn't tripped him up, he wouldn't have dropped it.

He left the house, and headed off to the east of New Bark Town, the place he'd lived all his life. As he approached the professor's Lab, he saw a mean-looking boy hanging around by the side of the building.

'I wonder what he's up to?' thought Silver. He considered asking the boy, but dismissed it on the basis that he was late already. Besides, the kid looked like the kind of person who wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire.

"Silver! There you are!" beamed professor Elm, as Silver entered his lab.

"Sorry i'm late, professor . . ." mumbled Silver, as the professor eagerly shook him by the hand.

"Not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry" exclaimed Elm delightedly. "I knew you'd be late, so I deliberately told you to be here an hour earlier than I needed you!"

"Erm . . . thanks, professor." said Silver, slightly suprised that the professor had prepared for his late arrival. "What was it you wanted to see me for?"

"Ah yes," Said Elm, suddenly serious.

"I've got a job for you. An aquaintance of mine, Mr. Pokemon, Claims to have found a piece of research that I may find interesting. However, I'm too busy at the moment to go and fetch it myself."

"Okay, professor." said Silver, eagerly. He had heard of Mr. Pokemon and his strange discoveries.

"If you could do this job for me, I'll happily give you a Pokemon of your own. How about that, eh?"

"_Seriously_?!" yelped Silver. He had wanted a pokemon of his own all his life, but his mother never let him leave town to go and catch one.

"Seriously. You can choose which one if you like. At the moment all I have is a Cyndaquil, a Totodile, and a Chikorita, i'm afraid. Still, they're all very rare, and I expect you'll make people jealous."

"No, one of those would be awesome, professor!" says Silver, still numb from the shock of finally getting a pokemon of his own.

"So, which one would you like?"

"Ummm . . ." Silver hesitated. It was so hard to choose!

After ten minutes examining each pokemon, and discussing it's various strengths and weaknesses with professor Elm, Silver finally reached a decision.

"I'm gonna take the Totodile!" he announced decisively.

"An excellent choice" said Elm. "are you gonna give the little fella a nickname?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call him Slash." said Silver. He'd been a fan of Guns n' Roses since he was twelve.

"Okay . . ." replied the slightly unconvinced Professor, it seems he wasn't such a big fan of Guns n' Roses.

"Well, Mr. Pokemon lives near Cherrygrove, the city to the east of here. you might wanna stop and get directions once you get there."

"Got it, professor." said Silver, determinedly. Elm had just given him something he'd always wanted, he wasn't gonna let him down.

* * *

Scissorproblem: So, there you have it! With thanks to Unicornmaddy for some slight editing!


End file.
